hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnifying Glass Maxeen
|category=Characters |description= |correlated_stickers=Binoculars Maxeen }} The key to getting this sticker is to find all of the secret rooms. Finding the Rooms Finding the Arcade * Go to the beach * Look to the far right * Find the DJ Desk * You will see 5 large speakers * Starting from the Left there is a space between the first and second speakers * Tap between them * You will find your self at the arcade Finding the Grand Library * Go to the beach * Look to the far right * Find the DJ Desk * You will see 5 large speakers * Starting from the Left there is a space between the first and second speakers * Tap between them and you should find your self at the Arcade * Once in the Arcade look on the left hand side of the room * You should see two Pin Ball tables * After the tables you will see a large Dinosaur head on top * There is a book laying on the right side of the dinosaur head * You may need to move your camera to see it * Tap on the book and find yourself in the Grand Library Finding the Sauna * Go to the Relaxarium and look on the far right side of the room * You should see and opening * Walk through and you'll find yourself at the Spa * When in the Spa look to the far right side of the room again * You should see a wooden door * Walk to it and you will find yourself in the Sauna Finding the Hallway * Enter the Fusion Kitchen * Look just to the right of the kitchen * You should see an opening * After walking through you are teleported to the Hallway Finding the Closet * Go to Oasis Lobby * Look down on the 3rd deck where the Tailor of Fortune, Carpenter of Chance, and the Recycler is * On the right of this room there is a door almost hidden * You may have to rotate your camera a little to see the door * Enter and you shall find yourself in the Closet * (This is also done in the tutorial when first joining) Finding the Wine Cellar * First you need three people * Go to Fusion Kitchen * Find each symbol on the walls * There is a black symbol in the far right room behind the door * (May need to turn camera to see it) * There is then a Yellow symbol in the next room to the left behind the left side board * (May be hard to see) * The last one is in the far left room that is all red found behind the left privacy blockers * (You may need to rotate your camera to see it) * All three need to interact with it at once * Wait a few seconds and it will teleport you to the Wine Cellar Category:Stickers